Train
Train Heist is a mission in the mod. It was written by my amigo Trinette Objectives *Drive to the tunnel *Jump onto the train *Make your way to the boxcar *Throw the box at Martin (Similar to Catalyst) *Throw the box at Mike (Similar to Catalyst) *Throw the box at Lis (Similar to Catalyst) *Lose the police *Pick up Mike and Martin *Drive to the scrapyard Script Lis, Neil, and Martin are gathered on the other side of a fence that divides a train track from the rest of the town's industrial section as Mike is listening to a walkie talkie in the background. A few seconds later, Mike walks up to them Mike: Alright. I've been listening closely to the schedule of the train here and our train is apparently going to be passing this approximate point in thirty minutes, give or take. Martin: What's the plan? Neil: Let's see...Martin, I need you to stay at this point. Jump the gate and hide yourself in some bushes and just wait for the train to pass by. Mike, I think if you head about 2 miles down the line, it'll be enough time for me to do what I have gotta do so it'll be quick and you guys won't be too far out. Lis: What're you doing? Neil: I'm going to go down the line for about five miles and jump on the train- Lis: You're gonna jump on a fucking moving train? Are you stupid? Neil: Chill out. I did this a few times before when I was your age. Anywhere, from there, I'm going to go in some boxcar on the manifest, go down the hatch, get some box of scrap, and wait 'til I reach Martin and I'm gonna throw it to him. Then I'll do it with Mike, and so on. Lis: What do you want me to do? Neil: I want you to drop off Mike about two odd miles up the line. After that, drive yourself along the track two more miles down and park the car close, right? You're going to stand on the track and get two boxes to put in your folk's car. During that, I'm going want to get off the train, so I'm gonna jump off and we're gonna have to get ready to go. Then we head back towards Mike and Martin while going down Junction street and we'll pick them up. Lis: Sounds good. Are you guys going to be anywhere in particular? Neil: I want them both to run down Junction heading towards us. You hear that, guys? Martin: Why, exactly? Neil: You both need to fuck off out of sight as soon as you can. You're all going to stick out pretty easily with a bunch of cargo in your hands, so you're gonna want to get to right where we are. Everyone understand? Lis: Yep. Martin: ''*Same time as Lis*'' I hear you. Mike: *Same time as Mike* ''Yeah. '''Neil:' Okay. Once we're all in the car we're going to fuck off out of there as quickly as we can. There's a garage at the end of Junction where 3rd street intersects. We'll stash the car and the scrap metal there and we should have a smooth transaction. Everybody get to where they're supposed to be. I'm going to get ready. We have about twenty-seven minutes. Martin, Mike, and Lis all break off and head to their positions The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the tunnel where the train is going to come out of The player arrives at the tunnel. The player is instructed jump onto the train The player jumps onto the train. The player is instructed to make their way to the boxcar. During the short trip, Neil mutters to himself Neil: 'Jesus, this is just like old times! ''Once the player reaches the boxcar, a short cutscene occurs Neil opens up the hatch on top with a pair of fence cutters on the rusted lock. Neil jumps into the boxcar and pulls up a massive box of high quality scrap metal and opens up the boxcar door The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to throw a box of scrap metal at Martin, who is standing by the side of the line The player throws the metal at Martin. The player is then instructed to throw a box at Lis. The player throws the box at Lis. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs '' Neil jumps off the train and falls onto a bush. He picks himself up and runs towards Lis' truck as Lis runs to him'' '''Lis: Hurry up, the fucking cops are on us! Lis puts the box of scrap in the back of her truck and closes the tailgate as Neil enters the driver's seat The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lose a wanted level. During the chase, a conversation erupts Neil: 'How'd the fucking cops find out about this? '''Lis: '''I don't know, maybe it's suspicious to see a guy throwing boxes from a train? '''Neil: '''Who would've seen that? '''Lis: '''I don't fucking know, autistic trainspotters? People driving by? Hobos living by the line- '''Neil: '''What kind of hobo has a phone? '''Lis: '''It's 2014! Anyone can have a phone- '''Neil: '''Fuck! Just let me loose these guys! ''The player looses the police. The player is then instructed to pick up Mike and Martin . During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: Ah, shit. I think we lost them Lis: Yeah. Let me think for a second, they should be at the same spot, so yeah, I hope they weren't taken down. Neil: '''Yeah, we can hope. ''The player picks up Martin & Mike. The player is then instructed to drive to where Mike and Martin are standing with their boxes. Upon arrival, Neil automatically stops and calls out to them as they put their boxes in the back of the truck and enter the backseat '' '''Neil: Get it in! Mike: 'Calm your tits! ''Once Mike & Martin enter, the player is instructed to drive to the scrapyard. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Lis: Alright, we're taking this to the scrapyard? Neil: Yeah, I know the guy who owns it. Lis: 'Another old army guy? '''Neil: '''Nah, he worked with my dad when I was growing up. '''Martin: '''You know, I never heard much about your folks. What'd he do? '''Mike: '''Yeah Neil, you've always been a shroud of mystery when it comes to your family. '''Neil: '''Nah, not really. He's just living with my brother out in Carcer. Speaking of, how're all your guys' families going? '''Lis: '''Woah, now don't spin this on us. '''Neil: '''Exactly, now let's just drive down to the scrapyard without the cops getting on us again- '''Martin: '''What do you mean "again"? '''Neil: '''I'll tell you later- '''Lis: '''Neil's being careless and didn't notice some autistic hobo or something- '''Neil: '''Yeah, sure I didn't. ''The player arrives at the scrapyard. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil stops Lis' truck near the scrapyard's garage as they exit the truck and Clark, the scrapyard's owner, walks up to them '''Martin: Right, we made it. Neil: And without any heat. That was fucking quality work, well played. Clark: Hi Neil. Neil: Howdy. So We got the scrap. Clark: 'You and your merry band of thieves? ''Neil looks back at the others who shrug and looks back at Clark '''Neil: '''Yeah, very merry. '''Clark: Dandy. Let me weigh it. Neil, Martin, and Mike help Clark take the boxes to the office to weigh them. During the trip, a conversation erupts Clark: Alright...I can tell this is a pretty hefty amount. Neil: '''Yeah, got it from that train that just went by- '''Clark: '''The one from Washington? '''Mike: '''That'd be the one. '''Clark: '''Damn, that's good. I'll give you three grand for it all. '''Neil: Fair enough. You have yourself a deal, old man. Clark: Excellent. I'll get the cash. Clark goes behind his desk and gets an envelope full of money. He takes them out and counts all the bills for Neil. Neil takes the bills and counts them himself as Clark talks to him Neil: Right, good working with you again. Clark: Likewise, now Y'all take care of yourselves now, alright? The group leaves the garage and meet up outside to split the money evenly. Neil: Seven hundred and fifty each. Lis: Alright, but what about my parent's car? Neil: Just leave it here over night. It should be fine. Lis: Eh...alright, fine. Mike, let's get going. Mike and Lis walk away as Neil & Martin converse as they walk out of the scrapyard Martin: I hope we can get a bigger payday next time. This could just about get me a decent enough pot to piss in. Neil: Don't worry about it. This is only the beginning, right? 'Martin: '''How? '''Neil: '''Well for one, we still gotta get my old boss back. That's one, and then there's this German guy I've been talking with, goes by the name of Will, could get us some work. '''Martin: '''What's he do? '''Neil: '''He and his brother run this business running drugs and guns and stuff between Europe and here, I'm guessing I do some stuff for him, he can help us out with some stuff. '''Martin: '''Yeah...yeah, alright. Well, I better be heading out. Later on. ''Neil and Martin fistbump. Martin walks away as Neil calls out to him 'Neil: '''Later on, don't do anything I'd do! ''Mission passed.